Heureux que quelqu'un le notice enfin
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Tegoshi décide d'embêter Yamapi à propos de sa vie sexuelle.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Heureux que quelqu'un le notice enfin

Pairring : RyoPi

Résumé : Tegoshi décide d'embêter Yamapi à propos de sa vie sexuelle

Heureux que quelqu'un le notice enfin

_ Ici aussi ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Yamashita Tomohisa alors qu'il lançait un regard à la pièce que son camarade lui montrait du doigt avant de répondre.

_ Oui. Ici aussi.

_ Vraiment ? Tu sais que c'est la loge de Kat-Tun ?

_ Oui je sais puisque Jin nous a vu et c'est rincé l'œil avant de nous faire part de sa présence.

Le rire de Tegoshi Yuya résonna dans le couloir avant qu'il ne reprenne son interrogatoire.

_ Il y a une pièce qui vous à échapper ?

_ J'en sais rien. La loge des Tokio, probablement.

_ Ça veut dire que la loge des Smap n'est pas vierge.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Yamapi.

_ On ne peut pas changer de conversation.

_ Je savais que tu étais trop gentil avec Ryo mais pas à ce point-là !

S'arrêtant dans sa marche Yamashita força Tegoshi à faire de même.

_ Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ?

_ Non mais attends ! Même le bureau de Johnny-sama y est passé.

_ Tego, s'il te plaît !

Laissant un nouveau soupir passer ses lèvres, Yamashita repris sa marche rapidement espérant semer son ami et ainsi ne plus avoir à répondre à ses questions.

_ Franchement, va falloir que tu apprennes à devenir méchant.

_ Si j'étais plus méchant avec Ryo, il irait voir ailleurs.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Tegoshi attrapa l'un des bras de son aîné pour arrêter sa progression.

_ N'importe quoi. Ryo t'aime trop pour ça.

_ Ryo m'aime trop parce que je suis gentil avec lui. Mais le jour où je me décide à être chiant, il trouvera quelqu'un de plus gentil à aimer.

_ Tu crois que j'aurais une chance ?

_ Toi ! Impossible. T'es trop chiant.

_ Hey!

L'air indigné de Yuya fit sourire Yamapi qui reprit sa marche.

_ Mais c'était même pas le but de cette conversation.

_ Et c'était quoi le but de cette conversation. A part connaitre tous les endroits où j'ai couché avec Ryo ?

_ Te dire qu'il va falloir que tu dépucelles la loge des Tokio.

Soupirant de nouveau, Yamashita se retourna vers son cadet avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

_ T'as rien d'autre à faire de tes journées que de t'occuper de mes histoires de… de…

_ De cul ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Non. J'ai rien d'autre à faire.

_ Pas de chorégraphie à apprendre ? Pas de chanson à enregistrer ? Pas de drama à tourner ? Pas d'émission de télé à laquelle participer ?

Posant l'un de ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieur, Tegoshi donna l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

_ Si j'avais un truc à faire Kei-chan m'airait appelé pour me prévenir.

_ Tu n'as pas ton téléphone avec toi.

_ Donc, je n'ai rien à faire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tomohisa se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Des fois, je suis vraiment content de ne plus être ton leader.

_ T'es surtout content d'avoir plus de temps à consacrer à Ryo.

_ Tego. Je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.

_ J'aimerais vraiment voir ça.

_ Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à discuter avec toi. J'ai du travail, moi. Donc je vais y aller.

_ Je peux venir travailler avec toi ?

_ Non ! Va travailler avec Kei.

_ Tu dis ça seulement pour que je n'aille pas voir Ryo pour lui dire qu'il a oublié la loge des Tokio et qu'il rectifie cette erreur.

Attrapant son cadet par les épaules, Yamashita plongea son regard dans celui de Tegoshi.

_ Si tu le fais remarquer à Ryo, il ne va pas me lâcher avant que j'accepte de coucher avec lui dans la loge des Tokio. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

_ Je ne dirais rien…

_ Bien.

_ Si tu me payes.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Tomohisa.

_ Retourne travailler et laisse-moi tranquille.

_ Tu l'auras voulu.

Tournant les talons, Yuya fit un dernier clin d'œil à son aîné avant de disparaître de sa vue. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Yamapi retourna travailler un peu plus tendu qu'avant attendant le sale coup qu'allait lui faire subir le démon des News.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Nishikido Ryo le rejoignit dans sa salle de travail, Yamashita comprit que Tegoshi lui avait tout dit.

_ Salut Pi.

_ Ryo.

S'approchant de son cadet, Nishikido enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ D'accord. On y va et après je serais débarrassé.

_ Euh… Ok. Allons-y.

Attrapant la main du Kanjani, Tomohisa le tira jusqu'à la loge des Tokio. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Yamapi se tourna vers son amant.

_ Personne.

_ Ils sont entrain de tourner une émission.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Nagase tiens Tacchon au courant des activités des Tokio.

_ Oh. Ils en ont pour longtemps.

_ Encore au moins deux heures.

_ Allons-y alors.

Entraînant son aîné dans la loge, Yamashita laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres avant de retirer son T-shirt.

_ Ok. Faisons ça.

Attrapant Tomohisa par la ceinture de son pantalon, Ryo l'embrassa avant de s'occuper de débarrasser son amant de son pantalon. Une fois que Yamapi se retrouva en boxer devant lui, Nishikido repris la parole.

_ J'ai juste une question.

_ Quoi ?

_ D'où te viens cette soudaine envie.

_ Mais c'est toi qui… Non ?

_ Ah non. Cette fois, j'ai absolument rien fais ou demander ?

S'éloignant de quelques millimètres de son cadet, le Kanjani retira son T-shirt avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amant.

_ Mais maintenant qu'on est là et presque nu, il n'y a pas moyen qu'on arrête.

_ Tu n'as pas vu Tego, c'est ça ?

_ Pas depuis hm… Trois jours, je crois.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès et qu'il doit bien se marrer maintenant.

_ Probablement. Mais garde la tête dans ce qu'on était entrain de faire.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tegoshi pour entrouvrir la porte passant son visage dans l'entrebâillement.

_Je savais que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide pour attirer Ryo-chan ici.

_En fait, tu es pire que Ryo.

Le sourire de Tegoshi s'agrandit avant qu'il ne réponde à la remarque de Yamapi.

_Heureux que quelqu'un le notice enfin.

Fin

Je sais c'est court mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit alors faut être gentil avec moi.

En tout cas, merci d'être là et de me lire, ou de continuer à me lire.

Chibi


End file.
